


Coffee for U

by tangerineprince



Series: Verkwan Oneshots! [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Special, coffee shop AU, falling for u!!!, happy birthday carats!!, mainly verkwan, minor jihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: a short valentine's day special oneshot!happy birthday to my lovely fellow carats! a little something for you all!and yes, i posted this at 10.10 kst on purpose ><





	Coffee for U

**Author's Note:**

> a short valentine's day special oneshot!
> 
> happy birthday to my lovely fellow carats! a little something for you all!
> 
> and yes, i posted this at 10.10 kst on purpose ><

Birds chirping in a melodious tune, the sky isn’t so cloudy and has the right amount of sun, there are no cars or motorbikes dashing down the street, no accidents, murders or any bad news in the newspaper headlines (okay, there’s trump, but let’s overlook that for now), the river is flowing smoothly, the kids in the playground are laughing and playing around looking so happy, the grass is so green, et cetera, et cetera. Just what would go wrong in the beautiful day for Seungkwan?

Not having a date, apparently.

“It’s Valentine’s, for God’s sake!” Seungkwan cried, kicking the trash bin on the edge of the street which only inflicted pain on his toes. He skipped and fell down, scraping his elbow.

“And now, I’m bleeding,” Seungkwan grunted, looking up to the sky. “Thanks, man. That’s really nice of you.”

Seungkwan dragged himself and decided to hit the bar even though it’s only ten o’clock in the morning. True that he didn’t expect for a man to magically appear on a Wednesday morning and be his date on Valentine’s but hey, Mingyu said that he will set him up with this chinese boy who bats for the same team but Mingyu ended up scoring a date with the chinese boy instead.

  _Well, it’s not like I really wanted to have that boy...besides, Mingyu looks really happy when he’s with him._

After scanning up and down the street and not being able to spot a bar, he decided to ask around but there were barely anyone around. Around the corner, he noticed a coffee shop named _healing_ that seemed to be pretty packed, so he decided to ask one of the staffs from the shop and maybe they will give him the directions to the nearest bar; if luck is on his side, he might even get a ride there.

But, what seems such an unfortunate turn of events for Seungkwan, fate decided to glue him to the coffee shop on that particular day.

“Hey, do you know the nearest bar here?” Seungkwan asked the cashier, a good-looking man with his hair combed back giving off such powerful visuals that Seungkwan swore that his stare might get someone pregnant; woman or not.

“The nearest bar is at least four blocks away,” Seungcheol —Seungkwan read from his name tag— answered. “Do you need anything else, sir?”

Seungkwan sighed, plopping down onto the stool near the counter. “Do you have anything to drink here?”

“Just one minute—Vernon!” Seungcheol called to a light brown-haired man who has a jaw that might be able to pierce through his skull. “Can you tell the young man about our drinks menu? I have to set up the board.”

Vernon nodded, before turning to Seungkwan and giving him a smile. “Oh, you’re that new tenant!” He suddenly commented. “Well, anyway, we have espresso, macchiato, café au lait, iced coffee, french press, café latte, cappuccino, café americano—”

“Wait, wait!” Seungkwan cut him off. “First of all, how do you know that I’m new here? Do news get around fast in this neighbourhood or am I just _that_ popular? Second, I meant beverages as in _alcohol_.”

“You’re my neighbour actually,” Vernon replied, chuckling. “Looks like someone is having a bad day. I would love to make you feel better but we have no alcoholic drinks here.”

Seungkwan heaved a deep sigh, slamming his head against the counter. “Life sucks, man.”

Vernon looked around cautiously before leaning down and whispered to Seungkwan, “The crowd will die down in about ten minutes or so, if you can wait, I think I can slip in some of the owner’s vodka and give it to you.”

Seungkwan’s face brightened up. He looked at ten clock that showed 10:10 and nodded. “I’ll sit in one of her tables in the corner and wait. Take your time, I’m free _all day long_.”

Vernon nodded, a smile plastered across his lips. He quickly dashed around the shop, quickly taking orders from the customers.

Meanwhile, Seungkwan noticed a pair of two young men entering with a guitar case sling over the shoulder of one. They headed towards a mini stage on the middle of the shop and set up their mics, connecting their pick-up to their guitar.

“Good morning,” The slightly shorter man announced through the mic. He had cat-like eyes and hair that looked so fluffy and brown. Seungkwan was in awe by how sweet and fluent his English sounded even if he has only heard two words.

“We came in pretty late and for that, we are truly sorry,” The man continued. “Um, we had, um, a situation early in the morning and so, Jeonghan and I couldn’t free ourselves from it so that’s why we came in pretty late.” The man beside him gave him a sly smile. “So, um, today we are going to be playing a song called Falling for U.”

The man—Jeonghan commented, “Joshua and I wrote that piece, by the way. We did it all by ourselves. I mean, our friends _did_ help us compose, but still, we wrote the lyrics….and we did a lot of the composition.”

“Yeah,” Joshua agreed. “Yeah, that’s right. It’s our first original piece and well….we hope you guys like it!”

Joshua started strumming the guitar and counted one, two three, four in a deep voice before singing with his honey-like voice,

 _Holding a coffee in one hand...  
_ _While the other plugs in the earphones… ♪_

Seungkwan noticed Vernon taking off his apron and pouring a clear liquid to the cup from a bottle—vodka. Vernon started to put in a lot more other stuffs into the cup to Seungkwan’s surprise; that even for a second there, a doubt did cross his mind wondering if Vernon’s trying to drug him.

_As the wind brushes past the fingertips…  
Hugging me while doing little things together… ♪_

With a smile on his face, Vernon took a spoon and put the foam onto the cup. From Seungkwan’s view, it looks like the Mickey Mouse clubhouse icon.

 _That kind of person…_  
_I hope there was someone like that out there…_  
_Here you are.. ♪_

Vernon then grabbed a stick, probably trying to draw faces on the foam but looking at his expression, Seungkwan assumed that he seemed to be disappointed with what he drew. As Vernon poured the out everything from the cup to the sink, it was confirmed that Vernon didn’t like what he did.

 _I worried a lot of I should talk to you or not…_  
_My mind gets tangled.._  
_The coffee that we were supposed to drink together is already..._  
_Two cups empty.. ♪_

Seungkwan watched in amusement as Vernon took out another cup—his third attempt. By now, the vodka bottle was almost empty. However, that didn’t stop Vernon on working his art and forcing it onto the cup. This time, he didn’t bother using the spoon to plop the foam onto the coffee, but instead, he used the stick earlier and simple drew on the surface.

 _I’m falling for you…_  
_I’m falling for you…_  
_I’m falling for you once again… ♪_

Vernon sighed and grabbed a few candy bars from the counter, stashing them away as quickly as he can into his pocket. After a few seconds of silently staring at the cup, he sighed before cracking his knuckles and grabbing the cup gently.

 _I’m falling for you…_  
_Falling for you…_  
_It’s already too late for me to escape… ♪_

With a slight pout projecting from his lips, Vernon hesitantly brought the cup to Seungkwan. Placing the cup down onto the table, Seungkwan judgingly stared at the… abstract, you could say, drawn on the top layer of the drink.

 _I thought it was nice to lie down, to sit down…_  
_But as I see you, my thoughts felt so stupid… ♪_

_Where are you, my happiness? ♪_

“So,” Seungkwan suppressed himself from laughing. “You’re _quite_ the artist, aren’t you?”

“Oh, knock it off,” Vernon replied, feeling sheepish. “I tried doing a three-dimensional art. I really tried, twice. Then, I realised, unlike my parents, I suck at art, so I just drew your face on the cup.”

_My whole happiness is here…  
It was so nice to find you… ♪_

Seungkwan blinked twice. “Er, that’s my face?”

“Yeah,” Vernon answered, smiling. “Doesn’t it look like you, Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan started at the art once again and somehow was able to make out a pair of eyes, a teeny tiny button nose and large lips that would be the envy of Kylie Jenner.

 _That kind of person…_  
_Has come out right in front of my eyes…_  
_Here you are… ♪_

“Wow,” Seungkwan finally spoke up, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You know, everyone I’ve met told me that I have a huge pair of eyes but I didn’t know it’d be the size of half a saucer when you have a cup as your canvas. Cool.”

Vernon rolled his eyes before taking his seat, opposite to Seungkwan. “Hey, at least I tried. I’ve never made coffee for a customer before, so feel grateful, sheesh. I feel hurt.” Contrary to his words, the smile on his face stayed, along with a tinge of a pink shade on the tips of his cheeks.

_I worried a lot if I should talk to you or not…  
My mind gets tangled… ♪_

“I thought I asked for vodka,” Seungkwan replied, raising his eyebrows. “Why are you giving me your...ever-so-beautiful state of art coffee?”

“It’s a coffee I make when I have bad days,” Vernon explained. “This might sound quite bizarre, but I’ve only added a little bit of vodka and a tad bit of rum into the coffee, it makes you feel a lot better and the plus point is that; you won’t crave for more and get wasted. I can make another cup if you want to though, but I usually only take one. The only different is that I don’t draw art when I’m making the coffee for myself.”

_The coffee that we were supposed to drink together is already…  
Two cups empty… ♪_

“Let’s see then, shall we?” Seungkwan taunted, before sipping a little bit of the coffee.  
“Oh,” Seungkwan gulped. “That was actually...pretty good? Weird.”

Vernon chuckled at Seungkwan’s reaction. “That’s what I’m saying.”

 _I’m falling for you…_  
_I’m falling for you…_  
_I’m falling for you once again… ♪_

“So, what happened today?” Vernon asked, observing Seungkwan sipping his coffee. “Didn’t you have a date today?”

“Yeah, but well, things happen, you know,” Seungkwan groaned. “Look, I don’t really wanna talk abou—wait.”

Seungkwan started at Vernon who was still smiling at him, with his chin resting on his palm, eyes boring into his. Seungkwan raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for Vernon to realise what he just slipped out.

 _I’m falling for you…_  
_Falling for you…_  
_It’s already too late for me to escape… ♪_

“What is it?” Vernon asked, clueless to his careless mistake. “Is there something in my face?” He started to touch his face and wipe nonexistent dirt on them.

“So,” Seungkwan started. “I was supposed to have a date today.”

“Yeah, that’s what you were say—oh.” The smile on Vernon’s face immediately faltered. “Oh.”

“Come to think of it,” Seungkwan realised. “You said my name earlier as well. You didn’t know that either. At least, not to my knowledge.”

“I, uh, I can explain!” Vernon hurriedly replied.

_Would you like to hold hands as we look at the same place?  
Would you like to hug tight if our eyes meet? ♪_

“Well, um, the walls are thin,” Vernon explained. “So, I can quite hear whatever you say.”

“Everything I say?” Seungkwan questioned his answer. “At least, tell me a plausible excuse that I can believe. I never hear anything from your—hold on a second, that random rap music playing dead in the night isn’t actually from my head! Well, that make sense now, I was wondering if I subconsciously got the talent to make mixtapes that I’ve never heard before.”

“Yeah,” Vernon shrugged. “I can even hear your shower running sometimes, along with your mini indoor concert you have everyday. It’s adjoined with my bedroom, you see.”

“You can hear me in the _shower_?” Seungkwan asked, laughing. “That’s so funn—um, wait, you hear everything I _do_ in the shower...did I hear that right?”

_The good thoughts while I was with you…  
My appearance while I laugh happily… ♪_

“I, um, yeah,” Vernon replied, crouching his face down, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, um, yeah, everything you... _do_.”

Seungkwan wanted to slap himself for recklessly messing around in the shower. I mean, who would have thought there was someone who could hear everything he does in the shower, right? He should file a complaint to the landlord or something, why would you adjoin your shower with someone else’s bedroom?!

“I, uh,” Vernon struggled to talk. “Anyways, ignoring what we just said, you were on your phone talking to a Mingyu that you have a date today, so well, that’s why I asked. But that doesn’t matter now.”

“Alright, let’s ignore all the incidents that have happened in the shower,” Seungkwan agreed. “Looks like you’ve heard a lot of our conversations. _Psst, child._ Eavesdropping is bad.”

“I didn’t mean to—”

“I was just joking!” Seungkwan laughed at Vernon’s expression. “Your reactions are really funny, I can’t even—! We should’ve talked way earlier, it’d be so fun to hang out with you.”

“Yeah, I really wanted to talk to you,” Vernon chuckled. “Your jokes can be quite awful sometimes, but it’s still really hilarious.”

“Then, why didn’t you?”

 _I worried a lot if I should talk to you or not…_  
_My mind gets tangled…_  
_The coffees that we were supposed to drink together is already…_  
_Two cups empty… ♪_

“Well,” Vernon looked away from Seungkwan’s gaze, staring at the random passerby picking up a bouquet she dropped. “Let’s just say...there wasn’t really a good timing to introduce myself. I, well, I don’t really know. How about you, then? Why didn’t you approach me?”

“Boy, I was told that the tenant next door was an old man that passed away months ago, alright,” Seungkwan replied, making a face. “Imagine _my_ surprise to hear that I have a living neighbour. Why did the landlord told me that then? Where did that even came from?”

“He _is_ correct,” Vernon answered. “He actually passed away a year ago. And then, I moved in a couple of months ago since it’s closer to college.”

“Oh my god, Vernon…that’s...” Seungkwan looked aghast. “Look, if...if you ever feel scared, don’t hesitate to come over, okay?”

“Huh?”

“The old man might have some regrets. What if he comes back for you?” Seungkwan whispered, leaning in closer to Vernon. “Just...just be careful!!”

 _I’m falling for you…_  
_I’m falling for you…_  
_I’m falling for you once again… ♪_

Vernon snorted before laughing uncontrollably. “Seungkwan, you’re too cute!” He dramatically wiped an invisible stray tear from his eyes before adding, “Oh, I’m so glad I was finally able to talk to you.”

“So, you did want to talk to me,” Seungkwan noted, trying to act nonchalant after being called _too cute_.The mini seungkwan inside him is going bonkers, screaming. “Oh shut up, how about you? you're too shy for your own good!”

 _I’m falling for you…_  
_Falling for you…_  
_It’s already too late for me to escape… ♪_

“I’m not—”

“Thank you, everyone,” Joshua announced. “I hope you all liked our piece.”

Before Joshua could even finish thanking the audience, Jeonghan quickly got down from his seat, bowed down to the customers and sprinted towards Vernon.

“S _o_ ,” Jeonghan started, dropping his os. “Is the mighty boo seungkwan?”

“Excuse me?” Seungkwan replied, as Vernon buried his face deep into his hands.

“Wait, you’re not?” Jeonghan frowned. “But you meet his description perfectly; large eyes, plump lips, full cheeks, brown hair, two piercings...oh and ‘pretty much like an angel’!”

At this point, all Vernon could think is how to smash a window and run away from the café as fast as he could without getting into trouble. Twice. He has embarrassed himself twice today.

“Um.” was all Seungkwan could reply, with a suppressed smile.

“What I’m saying is that, if you’re not that guy who I thought you were, then please don’t feel offended,” Jeonghan tried to explain himself. “It’s like I mistook you for an angel—Hold up, I should write that down. That’d make a good corny lyric.”

“Hyung,” Vernon mustered. “This is _the_ Boo Seungkwan. And please. Please don't open your mouth again.”

Joshua appeared out of nowhere, asking, “Ooh, so this is _the_ Boo Seungkwan? I was telling Jeonghan that he must be the guy you were talking about just before we started playing our song”

“Joshua, not you too,” Vernon groaned. “Stop talking. Please.”

“Well, uh, on the bright side,” Seungkwan chuckled nervously. “It’s nice to know that I’m actually quite famous.”

“Wait,” Jeonghan interrupted again. “So, he doesn’t know that you have a crush on him?”

Vernon glared at him, clenching his fist. He didn’t know whether to cry or get mad at him. Joshua, fortunately for his partner, quickly dragged Jeonghan away. “We should get away from them, hannie. Unless you’re wishing for an early death.”

The two awkward neighbours watched quietly as the nosy man gets dragged away by his man. Seungkwan then turned around to meet Vernon’s eyes, who immediately looked down in embarrassment.

“I, I can explain,” Vernon softly spoke.

“You said that twice today, but more importantly; Vernon, you’re sweating,” Seungkwan replied, concerned. “You...you alright?”

“Yeah, um, I just need some water,” Vernon answered, looking around. He glanced at Seungkwan’s cup. “Actually, a bit of alcohol would be better. Can I have some of that?”

Seungkwan shrugged. “Sure, take as much as you want.” He pushed the cup towards Vernon. “And, uh, you..need to calm down a little. Chill, Vernon, you’re kinda’ panicking here.”

“It’s just that!” Vernon suddenly raised his voice feeling flustered before taking a deep breath. He sipped some of the coffee before continuing his rant. “It’s just that I wanted to get to know you better and, well, there goes my cover. Also, you’re probably creeped out by this sudden confession-is this a confession? Urgh, I don’t even know. You might even probably think I’m some kind of stalker.”

“Right now, in my mind,” Seungkwan reassured, with a smirk playing on his lips. “All I could think is how adorable the guy in front of me is. I am so glad that I don’t have a date because now I can ask you to be my date instead.”

A few seconds of silence passed before Vernon finally replied with an “Eh?”

Seungkwan chuckled. “You’re so flustered, Vernon, and quite naive in fact. I wonder if you realised that drinking my coffee means that you just got an indirect kiss from me.”

Vernon’s widened as he looked down to the cup, staring at it as if it was a bomb ticking off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, Vernon,” Seungkwan laughed, tilting his head to the side while smiling smugly. “You’re really fun to tease. Also…”

Seungkwan trailed off, extending his hand towards Vernon. His thumb grazed across Vernon’s lips, wiping the cream off his mouth. Seungkwan licked the cream off his thumb before commenting, “Gosh, you got a moustache from the coffee. What are you, five? I mean, five year olds don’t drink coffee, but...you know what I’m saying.”

Poor Vernon was still in shock from Seungkwan’s bold move. Seungkwan babbled off on how he couldn’t really say if five year olds do drink coffee or not since the times have changed and he can’t be too sure if they really won’t drink any coffee. But all Vernon could feel is how his heart was hammering against his chest rapidly.

“It’s pretty sad, actually. You really can’t say-” Seungkwan’s phone rang cutting him off. “Hold on a second, I need to get this.”

Vernon decided then that it was his chance to go. He needed to, anyways. He quickly rushed to the back, taking out a post-it from the desk and two hershey’s from the fridge. Jotting his number down, he silently prayed for a good response from Seungkwan.

Vernon rushed back to Seungkwan’s table, putting down the folded note and chocolates on the table. Seungkwan raised his eyebrows, questioning his actions. “Vernon? What’s the rush?”

“I have a lecture in twenty minutes,” Vernon answered. “I need to rush or I would be late for class. So, um, that’s why I left you a note. I’m sorry, I will really make up to it.”

Seungkwan replied, with a smile. “It’s alright, go. You shouldn’t miss your class.”

Vernon smiled back with a nod. He quickly rushed back to the back, grabbing his cellphone and dashed through the backdoor to the streets.

Seungkwan watched the cute senior running down the streets, his cheeks with a hue of crimson red. He then opened the note where two kisses dropped down from.

 _『I’m sorry that I left at the worst time,_  
But i will totally make it up to you tonight.  
My class ends at five, just tell me the time,  
And you get the best valentine’s date tonight.

_082-XXX-XXX_

_p.s. i can rhyme much better than this』_

Seungkwan giggled at his cheesy words. He quickly keyed in his contact number, sending him a text. Seungkwan grabbed his cup, that was now quite cold, and walked out of the cafe, with a hershey’s kiss in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Vernon arrived just in time for his class. A text alert reminded him to turn the phone silent for the class, but just as he was about to, he clicked at the new message from an unknown contact. Suppressing a smile, Vernon turned the ringer off and put away his phone. He scored a valentine date with his crush!

_**hey vern. 7 pm. i will be at ur door.  
\- boo (or should i say ur boo ;))** _

**Author's Note:**

> i aM SHAKING, SEVENTEEN WON THE BEST ALBUM OF THE YEAR FOR THE SECOND QUARTER OF 2017. MY SONS DID THAT.


End file.
